


Sporta-bear

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: # one shot, #comfort, #cute, #fluff, #lazy town, #robbie rotten, M/M, Supportive Sportacus (LazyTown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robbie has had a bad dream, and awoken to find his teddy is missing. Sportacus comes to help and is quiet surprised at what happens.//This idea was pitched to me by the user nicky_raves. We did a little back and fourth on this and now I'm here to write it! Yay! Also go check out their fics, they're very nice uvu





	

Robbie was slumped over in his orange chair and sleeping somewhat badly. He tossed and turned, bunched up his blanket and tried to hug it. Nothing was really the same as it used to be for some reason. Even in his dreams he didn't feel secure without it. This night of all nights he was having a bad dream. A nightmare in fact.  
He continued tossing and turning until he woke up with a yelp to his dark lair. He shuttered and drew his knees up to his chest. He didn't like the dark..Why were the lights even off? Oh yeah, bad wiring. He should really fix it at some point. Anyways it was dark and the darkness made fear really set into Robbie, especially without his little buddy there to give him comfort. He didn't dare move away. All of this mixed with his usual tired state wasn't good.

Up in his airship Sportacus slept peacefully. As he was about to slip to away into a dream state his crystal began to flash and he quickly sat up in a somewhat dazed state. He could see the vague image of Robbie sitting in his dark home. He quickly sprung up from his bed.   
"Door!" He called as he slipped through the doorway. 

Robbie shut his eyes tightly. Maybe that'd make it seem as if it wasn't so dark. He let out a few wavering gasps before opening his eyes again. Perhaps he thought they'd come back on again after just that. He turned his head to see the soft glow of his individual costumes in their tubes. Why had those lights not gone out? This just made his lair look more ominous than it already was. 

In no time the sports elf had sprinted his way to Robbie's lair. He didn't wait for the man to open the door, he didn't even bother to knock. He opened the hatch and fell into the villains living room.  
"Robbie are you alright?" Sportacus called as he made his way over to the other man,"I felt you were in trouble."

When the hero landed in his home he let out a high pitch yell, throwing his blanket over his head before he realized he knew that voice, that gross voice! Carefully he removed his blanket and looked up at the hero in the dim light.   
"Wh..What are you doing in my home!" He jumped up. It was as if he didn't even register what the elf had said. He almost even forgot it was so dark. From what could be seen his stance was very defensive.

"I just said I sensed you were in trouble." Sportacus half smiled at how the villain acted. He glanced around the room, looking for some type of danger. He couldn't really see anything bad aside from just how messy the room was.

Robbie fell back onto his chair and drew his knees up to his chest. The darkness of the room was getting to him again after his sudden surprise. He could feel it creeping around him, oh what monsters could be lurking around in here! He looked up to the other man,"Turn on my lights!" He raised his voice ever so slightly. 

Sportacus gave a slight nod,"No problem!" He flipped his way back across the room and grabbed a lever before pulling it. The room flooded with light and he had to squint for a moment or two before his eyes adjusted. He then flipped his way back over to Robbie,"There!" He smiled. 

Robbie gave one of his false-sort-of-fake smiles though he actually was pleased he didn't have to creep through the dark to do this himself,"Whatever." He simply stated as he readjusted himself back into place. He drew his blanket back up over himself and reached around his chair. Wait..Wait a minute. It was gone! His teddy bear was gone!! He suddenly leaped from his seat and began frantically searching for it. He got down on the floor, reached under his chair, paced around it and scanned the room. It was gone! Gone! Gone!

Sportacus jumped, startled by the villains sudden movements. He'd never seen Robbie so worried,"What's gone? What are you looking for?"

Robbie stopped for a moment and thought. He couldn't outright say that he lost the teddy bear he had to sleep with. It would hurt his pride far too much to just say 'I lost my teddy'. He turned to the hero,"An invention I use to sleep!" He frowned.

"Oh, well what does it look like? I can help you find it!" The hero's tone was enthusiastic.

"Its about this big,"Robbie motioned with his hands,"And it has light brown fu-..It's light brown." He fumbled over his words,

"Okay but what does it actually look like?"

Robbie crossed his arms and pouted, puckering his lips as he thought. There was really no way around it now. He placed a hand on his own cheek and rubbed his eye tiredly,"It looks like a bear.."

It finally clicked in the hero's mind that the villain had lost a stuffed bear. Contrary to Robbie's beliefs Sportacus did not laugh or make fun of him for it. Everyone had things they kept for comfort, even the elf himself,"Well I'm sure it's around here somewhere, I can help you find it!" He flipped about the room, searching and looking over and under, leaving nothing unchecked. 

"You know it was with me, on my chair, it isn't like it could just get up and walk away!" Robbie huffed and frowned.

"Well Robbie I think you'll have to just wait till morning to find it. I am a bit tired and-"

"I'm not sleeping without something to hold!" The villain cut in as he sat back on his orange recliner. 

"Perhaps there is another bear you could sleep with?"

"It was my only one!" Cried Robbie and he the his hands up in the air. 

Sportacus sighed. Robbie could be a very difficult person to negotiate with. He knew he couldn't offer another bear because it probably wouldn't be right or wouldn't feel soft enough. Either way he couldn't judge the man for how he was,"Alright..How about I stay here until you fall asleep." He offered. Maybe it would provide some of the comfort Robbie needed.

Robbie gasped before he mulled over the offer. It was well..Gross! Having a hero in his lair, having him sleep over! Yuck! Then again he did need the closeness at such a time. And he was even tired enough to take up the offer,"Oh fine!" He fell back onto his recliner and pulled his blanket up to his chin.

Sportacus was somewhat surprised by the villains answer but he didn't question it. He pulled up another chair and sat it about a half a foot away from Robbie. He watched as the man closed his eyes and he himself did as well. He tried to get as comfortable as he could in he chair.

Robbie lay still for a moment before he peaked an eye open. He still couldn't sleep even with the hero near him. He needed to be much closer. He reached over, tapping the other man's shoulder,"Get a little closer..." He said sheepishly. 

Sportacus opens his eyes and looked at Robbie. He was confused on why he'd be wanted any closer. He knew how much the man loved his personal space. Never the less he scooted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. To his surprise Robbie looked a lot happier now as he closed his eyes again.

Later on in the night, perhaps at about three in the morning Sportacus woke to being pulled off his chair. At first it was all a haze and he'd forgotten where he was. Once he came to he realized that he had been pulled off his chair and onto the fluffy orange recliner. He glanced down to see Robbie's arm wrapped tightly around his waist.   
In his sleep the villain had pulled the elf onto the recliner and buried his face in his back. For the first time in days, even without his teddy bear, he felt safe and secure while he slept.


End file.
